Lunacy
by brown.eyelashes
Summary: It's where all the bad kids went.- Sasuke, Sakura. Heavily inspired by Suicide Squad.


**Note:** Harley Quinn is life.

* * *

.

.

She looks peaceful like this, doing acrobatics with nothing but her under garments on. One may even think she's a sane person if they found her at her current state, but that's too much of a stretch, at least in his opinion after everything he witnessed about her. Even her calmest posture unsettles him now.

Her present habitat is a cage, surrounded by guards from all four corners in a big white hall. Each of them standing before the cage with distance ranging from 30 meter to 75 meter away.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

She was given a cell at first, with a toilet and a sink with running water for an hour each day. Sasuke, being new here didn't quiet understand the extent of her abilities.. or her sanity at first. Though he didn't question the authority of _Belle Reve_ about why such a tiny looking girl is in this kind of place, he was still damn curious about it. But that didn't mean he was stupid enough to fall for her naive facade.

When he was informed that she was one of the deadliest inmates here, naturally he didn't believe it. She was dangerous, he knew that. But one of the most deadliest? That's something he just wasn't buying. That is, until she broke the tap of the sink and shoved it down the guard's throat who was there for the daily inspection, instantly dashing out of her cell towards the door that lead to the stairs. They caught her eventually, but it was far from easy. She somehow managed to find the control room **_12D_** and opened all the cell doors of the North-East wing's 5th floor.

It was complete and utter chaos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke was assigned to get the 5th floor under control under Lt. Hashirama's leadership. They were given paralysis guns alongside their regular rifles in order to decapitate all the inmates, whether they were trying to escape or not. His team headed out immediately, following their orders and slowly having the situation under control.

He slowly made his way to the other side of the ward, searching for any inmates hiding from him, waiting for a chance to attack him. Sasuke didn't realize it, but he was the most far from his team. But still they were in a shouting distance, if things suddenly went south for him. So he when he did realize it, he didn't put much thought about it and kept walking towards the other end.

That is, when he noticed it. No one else, but him. There was a person, standing on the far east end of the floor, holding the exit door leading to the stairs. It was _her_.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

She was staring, staring straight at him. Sasuke kept still. He knew he should've called the others. That was the right thing to do. But he didn't. Out of what? fear? Curiosity? He doesn't know. She was grinning now.

 _"Report the situation."_ his walkie-talkie buzzed with Tsunade Senju's voice.

 _"All clear on my side, boss."_ someone answered, which soon followed a series of replies from the others.

Sasuke remained silent though. She was still staring at him, her grin widening.

 _"Uchiha?"_ Tsunade asked. _"Uchiha report to me_ _ **right now."**_

.

.

.

"All clear." he replied before he can even think over what he was about to say.

She continued to grin at him, her predatory aura darkening, watching every move he made, making no movements herself. Just standing there, looking at him.

And when this rosy haired pixie-like girl _did_ try to take a step towards him, he instantly pointed his rifle at her. "Do not move." he told her as intimidatingly as he could.

Her expression suddenly went blank. She blinked once. Twice. And then that maniacal grin of hers was back, wider than before. Almost inhuman now.

"I owe you one, _pretty boy_." she purred.

And before Sasuke could react to this, she was already out of the door. She was literally gone in a blink of an eye.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

She was caught a few minutes after their encounter. Had she not wasted her time with him, she would've actually succesfully escaped from here. Two high level inmates, Juugo and _Suigetsu_ caught her in exchange of reduced prison time by two weeks.

Oddly enough, all the surveillance cameras of that ward were down when he entered it. When he was asked if he spotted her entering the ward he was in, as she was caught in a very close range from that ward, he replied in the negative.

He never told anyone about their encounter.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

She made ropes out of her prison uniform, in order to do acrobatics as she wasn't permitted to access any kind of item as she could use absolutely anything as a weapon. There are micro mines and fences surrounding her cage, just out of her reach. It wasn't here at first, until one day a guard got too close to her cage out of rage due to her constant mocking and... and that was the day Sasuke realized what a dangerous creature she truly is.

Before the guard could do anything, she plunged her right hand between the metal bars before viciously shoving the guard's face on the steel. She then proceeded to insert her left hand into his mouth, before twisting his tongue and viciously ripping it out. She grinned that sadistic grin of hers through out the whole procces, her face and teeth covered by the splattered blood of the then-screaming guard.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

She barely talks now, except for the occasional murmurings about her different torture methods, just to see if she could unsettle any of the guards and break their emotionless demeanor. Just to see if she can get her hands on one of them, again.

She often stares at him, She never tried to talk to him, never called him out. But she stares and slowly grins at him. It took him awhile not to visibly shudder when she did that. No one seemed to notice him or her when she stares. It's as if she waits for the right moment for the others to get distracted, even if it is a second, she'll notice it. She'll take the opportunity and use it to openly observe him. It's as if she's waiting for him to break, to do something he's supposed to do. But he does nothing. Instead he stands upright with his rifle and does his duty.

 _Sakura_ \- That's what they called her. Her full or real name is classified, at least for the means of a rookie guard like him who only just joined here. Though he's no rookie at combat nor violence, no one here is. They only pick the best of the best for _Belle Reve_. But the inmates, they were better. No one says this out loud, but it was more or less an open secret.

And through out his time observing _Sakura_. He learned one thing, very clearly. And that is that he's _very_ lucky. That day, during the breach, she could've killed him. He knew he was armed, but this girl was the more dangerous one out of the two. Seeing how easily she lured in a guard and killed him in a matter of seconds, he came to realize the fact that it wasn't because he pointed the gun at her that she ran, it was because she _chose_ to let him go. Why? He might never know.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The sun rose and the sun went down the horizon, that was how time passed in _Belle Reve_. Days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months as he keeps staring at this tiny dangerous girl lying down, sitting up, defying the laws of aerodynamics with her acrobatics, **grinning at him**. That was how his time passed.

And before he knows it, it's already been seven months without an incident and it's finally time for his week off.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke opens the door to his apartment. Everything is neat and well kept as it was before, aside from the thin layer of dust. He sighs, taking his coat off and proceeded to seat on the couch without thinking much. It felt good getting out of that place, no matter how big the hall was, he still felt a bit claustrophobic. He then got up and made his way to the bathroom in order to finally take a long hot shower.

He got a call on the third night of his week off. It was about two in the morning. Without thinking much, he answered it.

.

.

.

"Hey, _pretty boy_." the person on the other end purred. Sasuke jolted up.

 _"Having fun on your vacation?"_ she asked in a seductive tone.

Shock would've been an understatement. He was beyond terrified and he wanted to ask her a lot of things, even in his current state. He wanted to ask her about how she got hold of his number, why she grins at him, why she let him go that day.

But the only word that came out of his mouth was, "Why?"

"Why?" she giggled. "Because silly, you're _special_."

He didn't know what to think of it. He couldn't find anything to think of it.

"So," she continued in her oddly high pitched tone. " remember when I said that I owe you one? Well we're even now."

And before he could further ask anything else, the phone was declined.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

He was called back on _Belle Reve_ an hour later to report in immediately.

Massive damage would've been an appropriate word to explain the situation. More than two dozen guards were killed, even more were wounded by just one _tiny_ girl.

She somehow managed to get her hands on the mines and set them off. She was still inside the cage at that time. They didn't think she survived. When they closed in on the cell, passing all the smoke and dust, she wasn't there anymore. The surveillance showed the blurry video of a small feminine silhouette in the dust disarming a guard and taking his loaded rifle before shooting several of them. She showed herself before the camera after that, coming towards it, her trademark grin still plastered on her face. She remained standing for a few seconds before pointing the rifle at the camera and shooting it.

The other cameras showed a dirty and grimy _Sakura_ making her way through prison by killing or decapitating any guard who stood on her way, using their badges when needed to pass any door which was kept under lock-down due to the breach and escaping _Belle Reve_ like it was some kind of game to her.

Except the camera in the hall she was kept, she didn't shoot any other cameras. She had smiled at each and every one of them as she made her way through the facility. It was as if she wanted them to see it, to make them understand that it was futile for them since the beginning, that she was never actually vulnerable, was never really imprisoned.

Sasuke understood how they were even at that moment. She chose to spare his life, again. she could've escaped when he was on duty, but she didn't. She waited for him to leave. So she could spare his life, as she spared no one on direct guard duty of her cell that night. No one, except him.

He doesn't know why this terrifying girl spared him, nor he knows what he will do if they ever meet again. Now observing the team of inmates personally selected by Tsunade being escorted to their aircraft for the mission to retrieve her, he thinks, that maybe they will meet again, very soon.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

It is exactly 3 days after the incident when Tsunade summons him in her office.

"Sasuke Uchiha, correct?" he nodded.

"You grew up in Oto Orphanage before joining the military, correct?" he nodded again.

"Tell me, have you ever got curious about your origins?"

"No."

"Why didn't you ever try to look?"

"I was never interested." he replied honestly.

Tsunade remained silent for a moment. "...Sasuke, what I'm about to tell you is.. Well, you might want to take a seat." She took a deep breath before she started, "Have you ever heard of the _Sharingan_?" Sasuke shook his head.

"It is a special kind of ocular power carried by a particular type of _'race',_ I might say, who were thought to be extinct by now. It's user can gain access to amazing abilities such as mind control, imitating one's movements no matter how fast or complicated the movement is among many other abilities. However, in order to gain acces to these abilities, they have to go through some extreme conditions." Tsunade stopped.

 _"They have to kill their closest person."_

Sasuke silently listened to everything she said, not exactly understanding why she's telling it to him.

As if she noticed his confusion, Tsunade started again," Last night we had a call from _Sakura_ -" Sasuke's face visibly paled."-we're still trying to track the location the call was made from. But that's not why I summoned you here."

Sasuke was trying not to let any emotion cross his face. _**What did she say?**_ , was all he could think.

"For unknown reasons, she gave us information about a potential candidate who might have access to the Sharingan, or at least have the ability to activate it."

Tsnuade was now staring right at him, she looked like she was trying to find the right words to say. "We found data of the person she told us about.. It's a man named Itachi. But he's not been seen by anyone since the Juubi attack five years ago."

Sasuke had more questions rather than answers at this point. He wanted to ask her why she's telling him about Sakura, why she's telling him about this man. But before he could think of anything else, she answered all his questions in a mere sentence, "I'm telling you this because.."

 _"Because Itachi is your brother, Sasuke."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Note:** I gave it an open ending intentionally. Try to connect all the dots by yourself, you'll find all the answers :)


End file.
